Mine
by WaterLily23
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." A story of love,pranks and fun all in a world of upcoming darkness. Lily/James Marlene/Sirius Hestia/Remus and more pairings. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Prologue

'_You are the best thing that's ever been mine' – Taylor Swift._

I watched look out towards the lake her emerald eyes watching every ripple in the water, her auburn hair skimming her back. I started moving towards her, slowly and quietly as not to make her jump. I settled my weight beside her, my own hazel eyes staring at the water. I stretched my arm out and pulled her closed to me my arm resting on her shoulders. Her gaze did not tear away from the lake.

Then in a second she turned to face me, her deep green eyes searching mine as if she could see right into my soul. Then softly, gently she kissed me, brushing her soft lips against my own. I was euphoric sailing away through the clouds.

I opened my mouth and these words came out;

"I love you Lily Evans."

Then the five words I been waiting to hear for 4 years left her lips.

"I love you James Potter.


	2. Of Prefects, Head boys and mighty Potter

Mine

Chapter 1

Of Prefects, Head boys and The Mighty Potter Death Glares.

Alone.

James was alone. He had never been alone before. But there he was standing alone in front of the scarlet steam train. He'd never left for Hogwarts alone, his mother was always reminding him to stay out of trouble and fussing over the state of his hair(as if that'd ever change) or his clothes. '_Well that can't happen anymore not since..." _He stopped himself from completing that sentence. It had been 2 months but it still hurt to think about. He hoisted his trunk into the hold which resulted in a rather painful foot and James spewing very colourful curse words.

"Young man, you'd do well to wash your mouth out," a voice came from over his shoulder. James turned around and the grinning face of his best mate came into view. Almost immediately an identical grin spread across his face, "Sirius," he smiled, hugging his best friend. "I missed you." Sirius just grinned.

Sirius Orion Black a.k.a Padfoot was James's best friend since the first ever train ride to Hogwarts. His tousled black hair reached his chin. He looked, walked and talked aristocratically, you could immediately tell he was pureblood and from the Black family. Yet, Sirius was unlike his family in many ways, he was a Gryffindor, extremely reckless and friends with two blood traitors and a werewolf, something he prided himself on.

"Hey Padfoot, come on," James said tilting his head towards the train. They both clambered on before racing straight to the back of the train to their compartment.

They had named that compartment theirs the Christmas holidays of first year, carving their names into the glass of the door so it was not mistaken as just any empty compartment. Well, that and the fact they had charmed the door to only open to a marauder otherwise the non-marauder would be subject to a humiliating shower of flobberworm mucus.

James slid open the compartment door and a familiar sight met his eyes. A slim boy was laughing at the misfortune of a plump blonde boy, who was covered head to toe in bright green goo and bright pink glitter, his mouth opened slightly in a 'O'.

He knew exactly who those boys were. They completed the Marauders.

The boy that was laughing was Remus John Lupin a.k.a Moony. He was laughing hysterically, his sandy blonde hair, falling into his amber eyes, his long legs kicking in the air as his body wracked with laughter.

Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail, who had the misfortune of being covered in Zonko's portable goo, was slightly plumper than the rest of the boys, his normally straw blonde hair was completely covered in green slime, which was dripping into his small, watery blue eyes.

James looked around the compartment his hazel eyes not missing anything. He smiled and slightly ruffled his incredibly messy hair that won't and WILL NOT EVER lie flat, not even all Sirius' hair products (and there is many) could make it lie flat. James was many things Gryffindor's star chaser, prankster extraordinaire, a great friend…

He was also, oh the SHAME, Head Boy.

"Oi Prongsie-boy + Remmikins don't you have to go to a prefect meeting to go to." Sirius reminded the two boys spitting out the word prefect as though it was disgusting, (Which it is).

"Disgrace to the Marauder name," he said, loudly enough for them to hear.

Remus and James mock pouted, linked arms and sighed dramatically

"Fine me and Moony/Prongs will be all Headboyish/Prefecty by ourselves! Humph," and marched out of the compartment, unlinked their arms and started walking to the front of the train to the Prefect carriage.

They walked in companionable silence for a few seconds before Remus felt the need to speak.

"So Prongs, Head Boy huh," Moony smirked, his hair falling into his eyes.

"I know. It's terrible. I mean me, James Potter, Marauder, Prankster extraordinaire, a Head Boy, I'm not responsible and I don't follow rules, and I kind of feel bad for people like Macmillian have worked their whole lives for it and I just took it from them," replied James, sounding slightly downtrodden.

"Oh, shut up mate, Dumbledore obviously thought you were the best man for the job and-" Remus waved at a 5th year Ravenclaw he knew quite well before continuing "-you're James Freaking Potter, mate, you'll do fine."

"Yeah, I'm James Freaking Potter I'll be great, and by the way thanks mate, that meant a lot." James suddenly turned serious "But if you tell Padfoot-". He was cut off by Remus laughter. He stopped and pushed James through a door.

They had reached the Prefects and Heads compartment. There was nobody in there so they both took a seat and discussed their welcome back prank.

"C'mon, fireworks never get old!" James whined indignantly.

Remus just stared at him in scepticism.

"Oh yeah, like the Serious/Sirius jokes never get old," Remus said, face impassive but voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ahh, fair point," James said, nodding wisely with his hands clasped together like Professor Dumbledore. They erupted in laughter until the sound of the compartment door opening made them stop. James's head whipped round and in the doorway looking as gorgeous as ever was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was beautiful no doubt about it, her thick, dark red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her vibrant, bright green eyes quickly scanned the compartment and as usual, they were sparkling with life, always thirsty for new knowledge. She had always been studious and from her brand new badge, he saw she had been made Head Girl. Apart from just being beautiful, she was also smart, fiery and passionate.

She turned her head and acknowledged Remus with a quick nod of her head, before turning to James with her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here Potter? It's Prefects and Heads only."

"I think I fulfil that requirement Lillian," He said smoothly, pointing to his Head Boy badge. Remus snorted in amusement. James glared at him to shut up._ That did him. The mighty Potter death glare wins again_, James thought.

"You're Head Boy!" She said in disbelief. "Dumbledore must be completely bonkers and don't call me Lillian!"

The compartment door slid open and more and more prefects trickled in, until about five minutes later they were all there. Lily seemed hesitant to speak, so James did.

"Hello I'm James Potter, as you probably know and I'm Head Boy this year." Some people stared at him strangely and he was all too aware of Henry Macmillian shooting daggers at him.

"I know I didn't believe it either," he said honestly, making a few people laugh.

At Lily's glare, James continued "right sorry, carrying on now." This is Lily Evans, Head Girl" he gestured in her general direction and Lily gave a small wave. "So by our next meeting there should be a patrol schedule ready for you and we will go through any matters the teacher are concerned about, also here are the passwords for your respective common rooms, excluding Ravenclaw, is there anything else you want to add Lily?" She shook her head, her nose slightly scrunched.

"Ok, then that's it you may leave," James announced and the prefect started evacuating the compartments in pairs. James and Remus waited until the crowd left before leaving and heading back to their compartment.

"Is every meeting that boring?" James asked.

Remus raised his eyebrows meaning _well, __what do you think?_

"Fun," James sighed sarcastically, being Head Boy just got even worse.

They got back to their compartment to see a feast waiting for them. Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and more littered the two tables that came in every compartment. Remus's eyes widened as he took in the vast mountains of sweets that clustered the table. He pounced on the chocolate frogs, ripping of the wrappers, putting the cards in a pile, before devouring the chocolate.

James sat between Sirius, who was attempting (and failing),to eat a cauldron cake without using his hands and Peter, with a liquorice wand in one hand and a pumpkin pasty in another, a bite taken out of each. He helped himself to box after box of Bertie Bott's laughing whenever he had a nice flavoured one, which wasn't often.

"What did you get this time Prongs?" Moony asked, upon seeing James's disgusted face.

"Defeat."*

The other marauders roared in laughter, then Sirius said, "Maybe that's what Slytherin taste like after a Quidditch match against us."

"That was lame Padfoot," Peter criticised, "really lame, my aunty could make better jokes then that."

The compartment door opened and a nervous second year stood there, "We'll be there in five minutes, you have to change into your robes." The second year told them before leaving.

James changed into his robes before sitting down and playing two games of exploding snap with the others until the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade Station.

He climbed off the train pushing past a snotty third year and a couple of giggly fifth year girls.

"Firs' years, over 'ere, firs' years," a voice called out into the darkness. James smiled to himself, _Hagrid_, he thought, grinning at the thought of the dangerous beast loving half-giant.

As he had found a carriage for himself and the marauders, he noticed something, he had never noticed before. A black skeletal, winged horse was in front of the carriage ready to pull. Then James realised the carriages didn't really pull themselves but they were pulled by Thestrals.

They gathered the things that they required for the welcome back prank on the train and they had hidden them in their pockets now hidden in their robe pockets.

James looked up at the looming castle, its beautiful turrets and towers drenched in moonlight and he couldn't help but think to himself, _Welcome Home._

**A/N: * From AVPS. Man I love that thing.**

**I don't own AVPS/AVPM that is completely Starkid's, I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfiction please Read and Review.**


	3. Of Feasts,Pranks Wet Hamster Smells

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter if I did I'd be married to Sirius.**

Mine

Chapter 2

Of Feasts, Pranks & Wet Hamster Smelling Slytherins

As James walked through the doors to the Great Hall with the rest of the marauders a stern warning reached his ears.

"No funny business this year boys, especially you Mr Potter now you're Head Boy."

"Yes Minnie." The marauders chorused. Seriously that woman gave them the same warning every year and they never did as she asked, so why should they start now?

James snorted at the idea of them giving up pranks, it was just wrong like a leprechaun wearing blue or a unicorn without a horn.

He sat at the Gryffindor table in his usual seat beside Remus with Peter and Sirius opposite them. Sirius was staring wistfully at this plate moaning how hungry he was.

Just then the doors to the great hall swung open, and Professor McGonagall entered with the nervous looking first years behind her.

(Hat's Song from OoTP)

James felt annoyance in him what did the hat want him to do, make friends with Slytherins? Not bloody likely, half of them were already junior death eaters anyway and they had a funny smell like wet hamsters.

"When I call your name step forward to be sorted." McGonagall said

"Andrews, Robert," " HUFFLEPUFF!"

He watched the sorting while standing on the bench with the other marauders, purposefully ignoring McGonagall's glares, and stamped his feet in victory whenever they got a new Gryffindor.

"Parker, Louise" A timid looking blonde girl was made a Ravenclaw and walked to the cheering table.

"Porter, Tom," "SLYTHERIN!"

After finishing their victory dance when "Yarrow, Alexander," became a Gryffindor , they sat down while Dumbledore rose to make his annual welcome back speech.

"Hello and welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts. I'd like to welcome our new 1st years with hopes that their magical education will broaden, I have a few announcements to make but this is not the time so, tuck in!"

Mounds of food appeared on the tables, James hungrily grabbed food and piled it on his plate, he then drowned it all completely in gravy. He tucked in thoroughly enjoying the food. Next to him he could see Remus had a huge mountain of really rare meat(provided specially for him of course)that was rapidly diminishing, as the full moon approached Remus had an even stronger liking for rare meat and James knew for a fact that the next full moon was in 3 days.

Once he noticed the other marauders were finished and everyone else were still halfway through their platefuls, he sent the signal to the others, whipped his wand out under the table and moved it through the air in a complicated pattern.

The first table to notice it was the Ravenclaws, Dorcas Meadowes shrill shriek ringing through the hall, then all the other tables noticed.

It was pandemonium, the food was walking and attaching itself to people's skin, there was glitter drowning everywhere in sparkles, there was pygmy puffs let loose running around trying to bit peoples hair and ears. James couldn't help but laugh at Daniel Abbot who had a pygmy puff attached to his sanctuary, as Peter liked to put it.

Then just for the Slytherins, a huge bucket appeared over all their heads and drenched them in glue which was closely followed by bright feathers in all different colours.

James then waved his wand again, the food and pygmy puffs stopped attacking people(James thought he'd never seen Daniel Abbot so relieved),the glitter stopped raining down but the feathers stayed, those vanished on their own.

Fireworks exploded and streamers rained down stopping in midair eventually spelling out,

'_Marauders 7__th__ Year, Our best and last, you've been warned Hogwarts.'_

A chair scraped back and James noticed Professor Dumbledore stood up intent on finishing his speech.

"Now I have a few announcements to make, first of all, boys fantastic magic but detention for a month all of you and when will the charm on the feathers stop?"

"In 4 hours" Sirius replied grinning.

Dumbledore nodded and carried on, "I would like to congratulate the new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, who I'm sure will do a great job" He beamed, looking and Lily then at James who winked back.

"Also the new list of banned items is on the door of Filch's office, these items are in no certain circumstances to be brought and/or used in school," His twinkling gaze landed on the marauders, who put on acts of mock hurt while mouthing,

'What us? Why would you ever think that Dumbles?"

"Also the forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone, no exceptions." Again, James thought, with the looking at us thing, he'd rather not have everyone know how they spent Peter's 13th birthday, one glance at Peter and James knew he was thinking the same thing.

"One last note, now as you all now there is a war going on, it is no longer safe outside these walls, look out for each other, make the right decisions and keep safe. Could the Prefects show the 1st years the way to their common rooms please? Off to bed now all of you."

"Oi shortarses, over here!" Remus bellowed, while Lily looked at him in surprise. Well, James thought, once a marauder always a marauder. He left the hall still pondering the reasons why the Slytherins smelt like hamsters and slept with dreams full of a certain red haired, green eyed witch.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please read and review. This chapter happens to one of my favourite ones I've written so I hope you liked it to ;)**


	4. Of Cold Showers, Sarcasm  Irritation

Mine

Chapter 3

Of Cold Showers, Sarcasm + An Irritable Moony

James woke up early the next morning, he groggily reached for his glasses, sat up, ruffled his already messy hair and yawned. He saw that the others were still asleep. This was surprising because Sirius was usually the first one up. James walked into the bathroom with a grin gracing his features. He locked the door, discarded his clothes, stepped into the shower, turned the tap and felt the cool water refresh his body.

James preferred cold showers, much to Moony's amusement and thoughts that James was even more insane than the time with the butterflies and a house elf which ultimately resulted in James covered head to toe in peanut butter and hung from the ceiling of the kitchens.

With a chuckle, he rinsed the last of the shampoo, clambered out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. He saw an impatient Sirius, drumming his fingers on the wall a scowl on his face. James simply smirked at him and said in his cheery voice annoyingly reminiscent of Dumbledore

"Morning, Siri-poo, I'm having a lovely morning aren't you?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James and waltzed into the bathroom clicking the lock shut.

"Mature Pads, real mature," James said sarcastically.

"I'm allowed to be immature, I'm 17!" was Sirius's response before he drowned James voice out with the rhythmic pounding of the water.

James dressed fairly quickly, pulling on his snitch underpants, uniform and robes in under 10 minutes, he was just searching in his trunk for a sock when Sirius emerged from the depths of 'Waterfall Showerius' ,as he had named it, in a puff of steam.

After pulling out a sock from his arithmancy text book and jamming it on his foot, he got started on the semi- impossible task of waking up Moony +Wormtail.

Peter was easier to wake than Remus, so James navigated his way through the mess until he reached Peter's beside. He pulled out his wand, conjured a bucket, filled it with water and ice and dumped it on Peter's face. Wormtail sat up gasping and spluttering, while James was doubled over laughing.

"Prongs you twat,"Screeched Peter, who was reaching for his wand, a few mumbled words and a flash of light later James was in the air hanging by his ankle. Peter grinned mischievously and Padfoot chuckled, while doing his tie.

"Right Wormy's up, who's gonna wake up Remmy- Darling?" No answer.

"I'll go get the straws" Peter sighed, he flicked his wand downwards and James crumpled to the floor in a heap, while cursing Peter, who had walked over to his trunk, pushed it out of the way, with a little effort , then pulled up a loose floorboard. James heard him rootle around, hearing bottles clink and small objects rattle until Peter rose again with the bundle of straws. They all grabbed a straw and measured lengths.

James smirked as he realised his straw was the longest. A small groan came from his left, Sirius was the one facing the near impossible and dangerous task of waking Remus up.

It was so dangerous, James realised, because dumping a bucket full of icy water was incapable of waking Remus up, to successfully wake him up you had to take something precious to him, his chocolate stash. James chuckled at Sirius's expression of raw fear when opening Remus's trunk.

Sirius POV

He reached inside the trunk, trying to ignore James's chuckles and the steady stream of water from the bathroom and just concentrated on the task ahead. Sirius pulled out a bulging purple sack, he felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown but he had to wake Remus. Sirius moved backwards clutching the stash tightly, he knew Remus would kill him,, resurrect him and make him eat his mutilated body parts, feed him to Jeffrey(the giant squid) not before letting Mrs Norris pee on him though, if he dropped and broke the chocolate.

Normally Sirius wouldn't mind but he had a date tonight and if he was dead it would be slightly problematic. The minute the back of his legs his legs hit Peter's trunk, Remus was sitting up, wielding his wand like a madman and jinxing Sirius with all his might before he even had chance to unnecessarily scream like a girl. Remus had a wild, manic look in his eyes.

'Why me, thought Sirius, 'I fucking hate straws, if I die right now, I want killed by straws on my grave stone.'

Back to James POV

James watched as Sirius frantically threw the stash at Remus who was still throwing jinxes and hexes and Sirius who's 'beautiful face' as Sirius always put it was covered in burns, stings and a few bruises.

"Woah" Commented Peter, who had finally got out of the bathroom and was sitting on his bed getting dressed "Remus really out done himself this time."

"Yeah" James agreed.

"I'm glad you care so much about the well being of your dearest Padfoot," The sarcasm evident.

"Yeah, me too," Peter replied.

"Did you not note the sarcasm?" Sirius responded sounding annoyed.

"Oh I did, I just chose to ignore it," Peter commented lightly.

"Well, note it." Peter shook his head.

"NOTE THE SARCASM!" Sirius bellowed, which was really quite deafening.

"NO!" Peter yelled back, equally as loud.

"NOTE THE FUCKING SARCASM!" James all but screamed at Peter, when he got inquiring looks from Sirius and Peter he elaborated, "I'm hungry."

"FINE! I note the sarcasm, okay Padfoot, calm your tits, don't throw another tantrum or it'll be Halloween of '74 all over again."

"Yeah, I'm still picking sweetcorn out my hair," stated Remus who had sometime entered the room during the conversation turned argument and got dressed. He even reached into his scalp and pulled out a sweetcorn skin as if to illustrate his point.

James, Sirius and Peter just laughed at him, once James had once again regained the use of human speech (not slurred or drunkenly mumbled which was how James always seemed to speak) he turned to Remus.

"Always one for the dramatics Moon-pie, let's get to breakfast."

By the time they had reached the great hall, everyone was 15 minutes into the 25 minute breakfast time. They went and sat in their usual seats and started to pile food on their plates. James piled pancake after pancake until he had a tower of 12, then drenched it in golden syrup. It looked, James thought as he studied it, more like a leaning tower of Piza covered in cheap nail varnish(with which James had had bad experiences , the nail varnish not the leaning tower of Piza, since James thought he and buildings got along just fine) than a tower of pancakes.

Despite its horrendous experience outwards appearance James ate whole heartedly shovelling forkful after forkful into the gaping suction hole he called a mouth as Remus so elegantly put it.

"Mr Potter would you please stop inhaling your food for a second, here's your new timetable," Professor McGonagall said handing him a piece of parchment which made a change from the usual detention and stern glare. He studied his timetable and decided he had the worst Wednesday he'd ever seen, the only lesson he'd actually enjoy was last.

CLASS TIMETABLE

Student name: James .C. Potter

Year: 7th

Period 1:Divination

Period 2: Charms

Period 3: Potions

Period 4: Potions

Period 5: Muggle Studies

James decided that he hated Wednesdays. Hated Wednesdays, Despised their very existence. Did he mention he hated Wednesdays?

**Hope you liked it, read and review please**


	5. Of Charms and Many, Many Detentions

**AN: This isn't a full chapter but I thought you deserved an update after so long so here you go**

Mine

Chapter 4

Of Transfiguration, Potions and Many, Many Detentions.

After breakfast the marauders stood in the corridor outside the great hall, deep in discussion, whilst students rushed around them making their way to their first classes.

"I'm just saying why do you even take divination if you hate it so much?" Peter questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Free nap time," James shrugged.

"Well we better be going we're 10 minutes late," Remus announced after checking his watch. The group split up Peter and Sirius going to ancient runes and James and Remus going to 'the noble art of divination.'

Once they'd finally made it to the North Tower and climbed the steps to the trapdoor under the divination classroom they were 20 minutes late.

"Well, you first Prongs," Remus said, pushing James forward.

James clambered through closely followed by Remus.

"Potter, Lupin, you're 20 minutes late, detention," despite being the youngest professor at only 25 she was very strict and she still hadn't forgiven the boys for the Great Teacup Debacle of '73. The professor handed both James and Remus a familiar slip of parchment before continuing to talk to the rest of the class about mystical symbols and foretelling the future through the weather.

DETENTION

Student name: _**James Potter**_

Lesson: _**Divination**_

Deed: _**Late to class, disrespect of teacher**_

Punishment: _**Cleaning potions cauldrons, no magic**_

Date and time of Detention: _**7pm, Sat 5**__**th**__** Sept**_

Supervising adult: _**H. Slughorn**_

Signed: _**J McMerryford**_

James craned his neck to look at Remus's slip they were practically identical but Remus got off with cleaning the trophy room, the lucky sod.

During the 40 minutes they actually spent in the lesson, James used 5 of them to try, very unsuccessfully, to see the future using weather symbols. He had told Remus that a sunny day meant stampedes of rampant hippogriffs and that the ominous looking rain cloud meant he would receive money in 3 days.

Running his hands through his hair, James sighed, how he passed his OWL in this subject he'd never know.

"Mate you suck at divination," Remus pointed out, voicing James' thoughts.

James, of course, knew that but he really couldn't bring himself to care and he told Remus so. Who in response raised an eyebrow before his head drooped on the table and did not stir until the end of the lesson.

"Hey Filius."

"Mr Potter, as I have said time and time again its Professor Flitwick," the professor replied. "Sit down."

James walked through the desks until he reached the back right of the classroom, he dropped his bag on the floor under his desk, which was next to Sirius'.

Sirius smirked at James, as the latter sat down and charmed his quill to take notes. James retaliated and shot him the middle finger.

"Tsk, Tsk antler boy, that is very rude," said Peter in a voice reminiscent of a mother talking to their three year old child.

"Yeah, Jimmy-boy, don't be rude, go sit in the naughty corner." Remus said in a mock stern voice, pointing to the corner of the room behind them.

The marauders continued laughing and making jokes at James's expense, he didn't mind, he tuned them out by focusing all his attention on Lily.

He sat two rows behind Lily, but he still noticed everything about her, the way she'd lean forward ever so slightly if she was interested in what Flitwick was saying, the way a lock of her auburn hair always hung at a curl on her left cheek, the way...

"-And then, Prongs are you even listening?" Sirius demanded, his grey eyes accusing.

"Huh... What?" James replied losing his focus on Lily and turning his head to the expecting face of Padfoot.

"He was off in Lily land again," Remus said rolling his eyes.

James just gave him a Mighty Potter Death Glare and he fell silent immediately.

"Anyway Prongs,"Peter started a little warily, "Pads was saying that we should start a parchment and ink throwing war in a few minutes are you in?"

James thought about it, he was Head Boy and he was trying to impress Lily this year by maturing and he knew she'd be livid if he went through with it, however the marauder side of him, the more dominant side, said he should go for it.

Well he'd might as well, you only live once, he reasoned.

"I'm in," James muttered.

"Right lads, you have two minutes to prepare your ammunition, then on the count of three, fire." Padfoot instructed. The marauders set straight to work gathering and preparing their ammunition, scrunching up parchment into balls, and placing charms on the ink so that when it's tapped with their wands it will fly and explode, thus creating chaos.

"The two minutes are up," Sirius announced, they all got ready to launch our attack, "1,2,3."

"FIRE!" They all shouted and pelted their ammunition, sending ink and parchment soaring through the air.

It only took some of the students a few moments to retaliate, with weapons of their own. Soon everyone, apart from Lily who was helping Flitwick to try and regain control of the class, were taking part in bombarding each other with ink and parchment.

Amidst the chaos, James noticed Lily was glaring at him, probably for disrupting her favourite lesson, and Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon, his two best girl mates, were giving him the thumbs up before Marlene shoved parchment down Arnold Huckleberry's trousers. While James was distracted he was caught in an ink launch and ink splattered all over his face and dripped down onto his uniform.

James launched ink right back and it hit, Fiona Radley, a Hufflepuff, straight between the eyes.

"STOP, you are behaving like a pack of animals," Flitwick bellowed, which was surprising coming from the small man. Flitwick raised his wand and with one flick completely cleaned the classroom, and which a second flick he made a sheet of parchment drift down onto each marauder's desk.

James sighed, without even looking at the parchment he knew what it was, he'd got so many of them how could he not?

DETENTION

Student name: _**James Potter**_

Lesson: _**Charms**_

Deed: _**Disrespect of school equipment.**_

Punishment: _**Cleaning animal cages, no magic**_

Date and time of detention: _**Sunday 6**__**th**__** September, 6:30pm**_

Supervising adult: _**Professor Kettleburn**_

Signed: _**Filius Flitwick**_

James sighed; it really was going to be a long day.

**AN: Ok I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for months and that this wasn't a full update but I am completely re working this story and as I originally had about 40 - 45 chapters planned out fully it's taking a really long time to do this. I've made major changes to the plot, characters and even some pairings and some scenes I originally wasn't going to include, so that's mainly been taken up my time. Also, I'm in the midst of exam season so that's been taking so precedence over my writing. However, you may have noticed that I've written and posted a few one shots during the time this has been on hiatus, this is because I first, find it easier to write one shots of better quality, and second, they take less time. I really hope people are still reading this and I will finish it but it will take some time so I guess I'm just asking those few people who do read this to be patient because it will be continued. **


End file.
